Some vehicles include sensors and processing components to detect and/or predict vehicle events. For example, Light Detection and Ranging (lidar) systems have been used for research in various self-driving vehicle programs. Lidar uses laser pulses to take measurements and generate a 3D map of an environment. After the unit sends out a laser pulse, a sensor on the instrument measures the amount of time it takes for the pulse to bounce back. As light moves at a constant speed, the lidar unit is able to accurately calculate the distance between itself and the target. Some vehicles may use monocular cameras around the perimeter of the vehicle combined with radar to get 3D ranging. Some vehicles may use stereo cameras to get both image data and ranging data from just cameras. Using environmental and biometric indicators, cars may prepare themselves for an upcoming task the driver already has in mind, e.g., slowing down to ready for a turn, or changing lanes in anticipation of a highway exit. Vehicles may be “connected” with other vehicles and even the highways they travel. Vehicle-to-vehicle communication may allow cars to communicate with each other over a dedicated Wi-Fi band and share information about vehicle speed, direction of travel, traffic flow, and road and weather conditions. Advanced Driver Assistance Systems (ADAS) have been utilized to make driving safer. These systems prepare vehicles for unsafe road conditions and alert drivers if they perform a dangerous maneuver.